


【银土】迷宫（2）

by Solrac2019



Series: 迷宫 [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrac2019/pseuds/Solrac2019
Summary: 银土，会提及高桂+威冲。娱乐圈设定。系列文，每篇一个小主题。银时有点抖S+独占欲，全文甜。





	【银土】迷宫（2）

Chapter 2 加入男友的粉丝群会有意想不到的效果

登势走进公司的练舞厅时，只觉得太阳穴上狂蹦井号，很有吐出一口老血的冲动。

意料之中，这几个家伙肯定没有在练舞。

别说练舞了，哪怕她这个经纪人已经走进房间了，也没有人抬头给她一个眼神。

坂本、桂和伊丽莎白三个人（或者说是两人一宠）正在兴高采烈地玩UNO。这个场景挺正常的，除了，桂没穿裤子。看样子是已经输的裤子都没了。

高杉靠着飘窗，裹着件紫色绣着金蝶的和服，手上拿着个烟斗，目光悠悠望向窗外。这个场景非常地美如画，除了，他也没穿裤子。看样子是桂把他的裤子也输没了。

坂本一个人穿了三条裤子，看起来智商不怎么高的样子。

而银时……银时居然没搞任何幺蛾子，他正在专注地看着手机，跟什么人热火朝天地聊着天。

登势心中有着一种恶心的预感：“喂，你不是在跟你小男朋友聊天吧？”

“你管得太多了老太婆。”银时头也不抬地随口应道。

登势皱着眉，一把抢过了他的手机。

嗯……银时正在一个叫做“土方十四郎官方老婆群”的群里跟另外1004个“官方老婆”聊天。聊天的内容包括：

“今天的老公还是一样的英俊帅气让人想扑倒呀。”

“老公连吃蛋黄酱的样子都这么可爱，好想跟他一起吃蛋黄酱饭哦。”

“老公是天使吗！我已经沉迷在他的眼睛里了！”

老公是特么什么鬼啊，天使是认真的吗，早先叫他“青光眼”的难道不是你这个混蛋吗，还有蛋黄酱饭这种狗粮你真的吃得下去？

在登势石化且狂化之前，银时赶紧把手机抢回来了。“喂喂，别打扰我们聊我老公啊。”银时虚着眼说，一副少女样的把手机贴到了胸口，还扭了两下。

登势上前把他暴打一顿，打完之后，她清了清喉咙说起了正事：“那个综艺《心动的感觉》，邀请你们中的一个去录一下。你们看下谁去。”

几人继续该干嘛干嘛，完全兴趣缺缺的样子。

登势继续道：“我知道土方十四郎已经接受邀请了。”

银时秒举手：“必须是银桑我啊！这难道就是让我和十四体验一下心动的感觉的综艺吗！让我去啊老太婆！录完之后可以顺便在后台搞一发啊！”

“滚吧你，要出柜也等JOY4这次巡演之后再出啊混蛋。”登势呼出了一口烟。

桂接着举手：“我也可以去！不知道土方先生是否愿意跟我体验一下NTR的禁忌感觉！”

“你想N谁啊你！”登势给了他一脚。

坂本接着举手：“啊哈哈哈，啊哈哈哈！让我去啊，我很想认识一下金时的男朋友啊。”

“你就不能把队友的名字叫对一次吗！”登势吼道。吼完了，她生无可恋地把目光放到了高杉身上。万万没想到，自己最后居然只剩下了高杉一个选择。

而那个美如画的男人吐出了一个烟圈，回头望向她，懒懒笑道：“呵，你心中的野兽，就让我来叫醒它吧。”

“醒你个鬼啊！！！”登势和银时同时吼道。

几天之后，综艺节目《心动的感觉》正式官宣了下期的嘉宾。这是个老牌综艺了，收视率一直高居不下，通常会邀请几位超一线的明星来做嘉宾，一起做做游戏搞搞怪。本期的嘉宾呢，倒好几位都是银时的熟人：土方十四朗，高杉晋助，月咏，柳生九兵卫，志村妙，和……佐佐木异三郎？这个名字好像有点熟悉哦？

银时一边回忆着，一边在官方老婆群里跟着刷“天啊又能看到老公了好期待啊我死了”，总悟的信息这时来了。

总悟：“啊咧，那个土方混蛋要去参加的节目，佐佐木异三郎也会去哦。”

银时：“这家伙是谁啊？没听多串提过。”

总悟：“SSR哦，还是带了白色制服的限定皮肤的那种。”

银时：“哈？SSR？？？”

总悟：“战斗力S级，家里有矿S级，发短信骚扰人的功力超S级。他很强哦。土方混蛋因为助理跟他打过一架，赢得很勉强。嘛旦那你也知道土方混蛋的嘛，好强得很，这种事肯定一直记得咯。友情建议你也揍土方混蛋一顿哦。”

银时：“喂！我信你个鬼啊！不要加入奇怪的东西啊！”

银时：“助理……啊，那个叫佐佐木铁之助的家伙。多串为了他打架？诶……他是N卡没错吧？”

总悟：“SR哦。”

银时：“喂你这个抽卡游戏里SR掉率未免有点高了吧。”

总悟：“铁之助拿掉眼镜之后长这样哦。”

铁之助大眼睛.JPG（ao3不知道怎么插图，大家自行GET）

银时：“……卧槽，这特么明明是SSR了吧？绝对是SSR了吧？100%的纯种SSR了吧？背后还有粉红色泡泡的眼睛还blingbling的只有SSR了吧？”

银时：“说起来，总一郎君，那个……那银桑我呢？全属性S级的超稀有SSR吗？”

总悟：“嗯……N卡。”

银时：“？？？”

总悟：“旦那土方混蛋叫我哦我先走了掰掰。”

坂田·N卡·银时晚些时候跟土方通了电话，提及异三郎，土方的反应是：“切，那个家伙。看到他就火大。死鱼眼的家伙认识一个就够了吧。切。”

银时：“死鱼眼？啊喂，这家伙跟银桑我撞人设了吧？绝对是撞人设了吧？多串你不会有其他死鱼眼了吧？”

土方：“这种人设有什么可拿来当宝的啊混蛋！”

挂了电话之后，银时相信这是SSR了。因为……他的男朋友可是个彻彻底底的傲娇啊！

按照“傲娇”的说话方式，翻译过来大概就是：“哇塞，那个小哥哥，看到他就开心，死鱼眼的家伙认识一个完全不够哦至少要两个呢，嘻嘻。”

接下来的几天，有开心和不开心两件事发生。

不开心的事，是银时缠着登势，要求带资（300块）进综艺换下高杉，被登势300米大刀追杀了一天。

开心的事，是银时莫名其妙在微博转发抽奖平台，中了奖，还第一次出现在了土方的微博里。

土方十四郎v：恭喜@银发小卷子 @不是假发是马里奥 @本体才不是眼镜 @歌舞伎町女王大人 4名用户获得【心动的感觉录制现场门票】。微博官方唯一抽奖工具@微博抽奖平台 对本次抽奖进行监督，结果公正有效。公示链接：微博抽奖平台

本来银时也是有办法混去录制现场的，这倒是省了事，而且还能和其他的多串粉丝一起，想想还有点小期待啊。不过……就是……中奖的另外三个ID，怎么看都有种，熟悉的感觉。

也不至于这么巧吧。银时想。

等到了见面的那一天……银时掀桌：还特么真的就有这么巧啊！

银时是特意乔庄打扮过的。为了让自己看起来更像土方的迷妹（主要是“妹”），他特意发挥了曾经在人妖店打工的特长，银发扎成了两个双马尾，来点眼影来点口红来条裙子，完活。

活动当天，他以中奖粉丝的身份去找土方的助理拿票，顺便近距离围观了下SR卡铁之助拿下眼镜后的卡姿兰大眼睛，然后遇到了其他三个中奖……粉丝……

“怎么是你们四个啊！！！银桑我原本以为会和其他可爱的小姐姐们一起花痴十四的啊！”小卷子掀桌。

女装的桂一脸若无其事的样子：“我看到老婆群里的姐妹们在说，‘快去转老公微博呀那里有抽奖呀’，我就去转了老公的微博。”

女装的新吧唧一脸若无其事的样子：“我也是。”

男装的神乐酱一脸若无其事的样子：“我也是阿鲁。”

“……啊咧，你们为什么也会在官方老婆群里啊？”

新吧唧道：“银桑你就像我哥哥一样啊，土方先生就像我的嫂子嘛。你好不容易谈一次恋爱，我也想多了解你男朋友一下啊，就去加了老公的粉丝群呢。”

神乐道：“是啊银酱。银酱你就像我爸爸一样啊，十四就像我的妈妈阿鲁。之前是好奇什么样的人能看上银酱哦不知道是不是眼睛有问题，才去加了老公的粉丝群哦阿鲁。”

桂道：“是啊小卷子。银时你就像我的朋友一样啊，他就像是朋友的老婆。就是因为这样才加了老公的粉丝群的。才不是为了NTR什么的哦。”

银时：“谁特么是你们老公啊！！！”

话音刚落，他下意识地抬头，正看到了走到舞台旁边的土方十四郎。

男人今天穿着过分禁欲的黑色西装三件套，每个边角都熨烫得规规整整，衬衫扣子系到了最上面，系着蓝色的领带，方巾、袖口、腕表，一切都一丝不苟。他微低着头敛着眼，带着些许不耐烦的表情，一束光正好擦着他的耳边垂落。西装的剪裁过于和体了，腰身显得不堪一握，脊背却挺得笔直，好像不会为任何人任何事弯下腰。

银时却记得他跪下去的样子。

嘭……嘭……嘭……银时只觉得胸口的心脏，跳得愈加难以掌控。

他舔了舔嘴唇，喉咙有点紧。这样把自己包裹得严严实实的十四，让他很想做点别的事呢。

如果没有旁边的几个家伙大呼小叫着“老公这也太好看了叭”就更好了。

下一刻，一位穿着白西装的男人走到了土方身边站定。他个子更高些，手插在裤袋里，戴着一副眼镜，眼镜下……正好是死鱼眼。他对土方说了些什么，后者翻了翻眼睛，看嘴型，明显说了句“切”。

“啊咧？那家伙是谁啊阿鲁？和老公很熟悉吗？”神乐在旁边说。

“不要叫老公要叫妈妈哦。那个家伙……呵，可是SSR啊。”银时说。

银时的手机振动了一下，是条来自高杉的信息：“录制现场，可是看到了有趣的人呢。”

附带着的是一张照片。从他的角度看去，正是逆着光的，一黑一白两道身影。

银时言简意赅地回复道：“等下休息的时候，找人带我进后台。”

高杉：“嗯？”

银时：“我和假发子在一起。”

高杉：“成交。”

银时收起手机，看着正在和SSR有一搭没一搭说着话的土方，轻轻勾了勾嘴角。

土方压根就对录综艺没什么兴趣。

他是被松平老爹发掘进娱乐圈的，最初什么都不懂，也从来不觉得自己哪里好看，抱着的念头，不过是孩子气的“我想红，我想更多人喜欢我爱我”。

他是私生子出身，母亲对待他总是像看待着什么奇货可居的物品，但他最终也没有让母亲得偿所愿；父亲……他只在杂志、电视和灵堂的照片中见过那个男人。

少年时过得苦却不觉得，眼泪都不会掉，只顾着咬着牙往前走，什么事都自己扛，回头想想难免酸涩。父母过世后他回到了哥哥身边，为五郎待他很好，那段日子美好得像个梦境一样，好到……让他觉得自己何德何能。

果然他这样的人，是不配拥有任何美好的。18岁那年他们一起被绑架了，为五郎为救他中了枪，万幸没事，但那之后，他就离开了家族。读完书，跟着近藤和总悟跌跌撞撞地进了娱乐圈，最初只是一些小角色，也给别人当过武打替身，直到签到了松平老爹的公司，出演了《真选组血风录》里，自己的第一个男二号。

爆红的那段时间，如今回想总觉得像蒙太奇的电影过场，朦朦胧胧的，他回忆不清。但他是真的红了。

很多人喜欢他，他的微博随便发点什么都有太多人回复，他的见面会上有太多女孩子不远千里前来只是想跟他握个手，他的公司收到的粉丝寄来的礼物几个房间都堆不下，送机时的人数多到让他觉得夸张。

很多人喜欢他、很多人爱他了，但是土方仍然觉得迷茫且虚假，这一切都不像是真的，可能下一秒，和为五郎一样，都会被上天收走了。

就只是……那个人不一样。

他想到了银时。

就只有，那个人是不一样的。

他敛下眼，嘴角仍是不服输的的线条，眉目间却一片舒缓。

“是想起了谁？看起来可是有点不一样呢。”有人在他旁边说。侧头望去，正对上异三郎的银时同款死鱼眼。

“切。”土方道。

“我可是真选组的粉丝哦粉丝。你们第二季拍得怎么样了啊？我可以去探班吗？”异三郎继续面瘫着一张脸道。

“别随便装什么粉丝啊混蛋。要探班去找导演找制片找剧组啊，真要问我的话，老子当然会回答你不可以。”土方说。

“真的不要交换下号码吗？我和近藤冲田都有交换号码的。”

“交换号码然后让你疯狂发短信骚扰我吗混蛋？我才不会做这种事。”土方道。他抬头，正好看到走出后台的高杉对他抬了抬眼。这是银时的发小，也是对方最好的朋友之一了，虽说的第一次见面，但是总好过和异三郎在这边瞎扯。

犹豫了一下，他走向了高杉，边走边想该如何开口尬聊。

结果是高杉先开口的。高杉对他说的第一句话是：“呵，你也有一只不错的野兽，不是吗？”

土方现在只想跑回后台给自己的男朋友发短信：你发小有病。

节目录制还算是顺利。他们正好是三男三女，分成了两组演演小剧场，做做小游戏，再来点小访谈。他和异三郎、月咏一组。依他的性格，一句话都不想和异三郎说，哪怕知道异三郎并非是表面表现出来的样子，但是双方也明显不是一类人。硬要说的话，他和异三郎的弟弟铁之助都更合拍一点。

不过毕竟是对着摄像机，演都得演的像一些，否则“不尊重前辈”什么的黑料今晚就会上热搜。月咏倒仿佛看穿了他什么心思，能挡在他和异三郎中间的时候就帮他挡一把，能接异三郎话的时候就帮他接一把。

他和月咏第一次见面，本也不知道对方为什么帮他，摄影机扫不到他们的时候，就见女人关掉了两人的收音话筒，望向土方，勾了勾嘴角：“那个家伙一直藏着你，不肯带出来，今天终于见到你了。”

“……嗯，没有藏着，只是因为比较忙？”土方谨慎地说。

“你这样一本正经的人，真是不知道为什么会跟那个家伙凑到一起呢。不过，他为了你可是连酒都不喝了啊。”

“切。是吗。明明就是个会和不正经的朋友一起去夜店玩，还点了同一个女人的家伙。”土方翻了下眼睛。

月咏忍不住笑了出来。

“喂，你们两个躲在旁边说什么呢？”志村妙这时大声道。

月咏打开了话筒笑着道：“在说不正经的高杉啊。”

拍摄进行了两个多小时，舞台需要换个背景，灯光也需要重新布置，导演宣布休息40分钟。异三郎又开始说着“真的不交换个号码吗”一类的话，土方忙不迭地往后台走，想着去休息室躲一下。

一边走一边想，幸亏节目录制里他和异三郎没什么同框，否则不知道那个天然卷看到了又要发什么疯。

他自己都没有发觉，想起银时的时候，他的表情是不一样的。

休息室有点远，路过转弯处的一个化妆间时，门开了，一只手把他拖了进去。

他下意识就想给对方一个肘击，回过头时，却正好对上了那双血红色的眸子。

再一看……银时居然扎着双马尾，还擦着眼影？

“什么鬼？你怎么在这里？”他惊异地说，简直以为银时是被魂穿了。

“当然是在这里等你——顺便惩罚你啊，十四。”银时道，伸手反锁了这间化妆间的门，又直接撤掉了发圈，凌乱的银发披散开来。

他在笑着，可是看起来着实有点危险。

土方觉得皮肤上的毛发都瞬间立起了。他吞咽了一下，想要后退，但背后就是门，又能退去哪里。“发什么疯啊混蛋！”他低声喝道。

银时摆弄了两下他的领口，然后淡淡道：“切，本来以为没什么，但是看到了你和SSR站在一起，果然还是有些不爽。”

SSR……土方心想，总悟这是想让他死吧。

“是说佐佐木？哈，我跟那个家伙一直都不对付，话都没怎么说。”他忍不住说。

“我知道啊。”银时漫不经心地说。真的有什么，他会想要去杀人的。

“那就让我走啊混蛋，我还在录节目，休息时间很短的！”

“啊，对哦，休息时间很短，所以……十四，我们可要快一点了。”银时笑了笑，伸手就开始解他的扣子，抬眼给了他一个眼神。“十四，别挣扎，我会用你的领带把你绑起来的，那样的话，等下你的领带就不能用了哦。”他轻声慢语地说道。

土方只觉得心口一冷，心脏却反而跳得更快了。

躲在一个很多人路过的化妆间里和男朋友偷情什么的……他从来没有做过这种事，他也从来想不到自己会做这种事，然而出乎意料的，他没有拒绝。

这也肯定不是为了什么见鬼的领带。

银时三下两下解开了扣子，从西裤里拉出衬衫，手终于落在土方的腰上。土方的腰很细，他一直坚持着健身增肌，手臂和腹部都练得很好，腰却始终很细，手掐上几下就会留下青紫的痕迹。银时啧了一声，唇膏此前被擦掉了，他扣着土方的腰把他拉进，吻在了他的脖颈上，牙齿擦着那里轻轻咬了两下。

“别……”土方说。他那里不能留印子。

银时哼了一声，嘴没有离开，土方皱了皱眉，捧起他的头，狠狠吻上了他的嘴。

他们吻成一团，唇舌之间争相掠夺着对方的空气，没人退让，土方不知道为什么每次他和银时接吻都会像是一场战争，但是土方总是想吻到自己不能呼吸为止。

空气开始变得灼热，土方只觉得脑海里的五光十色随着亲吻愈加绚丽，他抓着银时的手臂，有些难以自控地把对方拉进，想要更多。

银时低低笑了一声，这次他先放开了，嘴唇落到了土方的胸口上。那里还有前两天晚上银时留下的印记，他吸吮着啃噬着，只想在土方身上留下更多。

裤子已经被扯掉了，银时亲吻着土方的胸口，又捋了几下他的阴茎，把前液在阴茎上抹匀。

“十四也有点兴奋呢。是不是很怕房间门打开，其他人看到我在这里操你？”银时低声道。

土方咬着牙，也没能阻止呻吟声从他口中溢了出来。

银时太懂能让他兴奋起来的点了。

想到了什么，银时环着他挪动了几步，正对上了化妆间的镜子。“十四，看看你现在是什么样子。”银时说，强迫他抬起了头。

土方望着镜子里的自己，他的衬衫大开着，领带挂在脖子上，几乎瘫倒在了银时的怀里。银时咬着他的肩膀，银时的手玩弄着他的乳头，胸口间尽是一片片由银时留下的红色的痕迹。银时的另一只手落在他的阴茎上揉搓着抚慰着，他的一切感触都是银时带来的，他拥有的就是银时给他的。这个念头让他整个人都战栗起来。

银时的手动得不快，但是他太了解土方了，他知道怎样能让对方欲仙欲死。

“银时……嗯……啊……我……银时……”土方念着他的名字，闭上了眼，靠在他的怀里，那么骄傲的人，将自己交由他主宰。

他抬起眼，猩红色的眸子死死盯着镜子里的土方，盯着对方潮红的眼角、难以控制的表情、赤裸着的胸口上的猩红点点。这是怎样的景色呢……银时觉得自己身上的每一滴血每一个细胞都在叫嚣着让他沉迷下去，让他拥有此刻，但是他没有沉沦，他仍然清醒着。他懂土方，但是他更懂自己，他太过清楚自己想要什么。

他的嘴唇离开了土方的肩膀，落到了土方的耳边。

“我一直想做一件事呢。”银时轻声说。

他的手掏出了一枚耳钉，是很简单的银色款式，镶了颗蓝色的钻石，其他什么花哨都没有，而银时甚至还有闲心拿出棉片擦了擦耳钉的针。

土方睁开了眼，像冰碴融入了血液，有什么寒冷的东西在他身体里穿梭着，他直觉到了危险，他应该逃的，他应该赶紧就逃，逃得远远的最好，逃出这个人的控制范围，永远别让这个人再找到他。

他无比清晰地知道，现在不逃，以后他就没有机会了。

但是银时的呼吸就打在他耳边。

他在银时的怀里，周身全是银时的味道。

他被困在了这里了，没有逃跑的空间，没有逃跑的力气，甚至也……丧失了逃跑的念头。

阴茎仍然硬着，他该去抚慰一下自己的，可是他没有动。

银时似乎对他的表现很满意。他轻轻吻了吻土方的右耳，说：“乖。”

土方看着镜子，看着银时将那枚耳钉，就用银时的手，穿过了自己的耳垂。

银时给他穿了一个耳洞。

“十四，逃不掉了。”

银色的耳钉，蓝色的光……这是一个由银时给他的，银时亲手打下的，将会伴随他一生的标记。

银时的手再次落到土方阴茎上的时候，他射了出来。

银时帮土方重新穿好了裤子，又把衬衫、马甲、西装外套的扣子挨个扣扣好，最后帮对方正了正领带。除了脸上带着些许红晕，他看起来就和半小时前一个样子，禁欲又色情。

“你……”土方欲言又止，声音出口才发现自己的喉咙完全哑了，只得又咳嗽几声。刚刚发泄出来的只有他自己，银时还硬着。确切地说，是硬到让他担心对方会不会爆炸的地步。这时候应该庆幸对方穿的是裙子吗。

银时最后帮他理了理头发：“等下我自己解决。呐……时间不够了，不能做全套，否则我真的很想让十四屁股里带着我的精液去录节目的。”

“你他妈的……”十四想要骂什么，但是却又实在觉得腿软。他忍不住就顺着对方的话想了下那个场景，刚刚褪下的红晕就又顺着脖子爬了上来。“你是不是脑子里全是黄色废料啊！”土方气不打一处来。当然自己也……因为一个变态给自己打了个耳洞的行为就射出来的事简直不想回忆。

“银桑的脑子里，当然只有老公你啊，黄色废料只占了一点点哦。”

老公是什么鬼……这个词就那么顺口地从对方嘴里说了出来。土方呼吸一窒。

转头看向了镜子中的自己，右耳上，那个耳钉就悠悠闪着不起眼的光。似乎流了点血，被银时吻掉了，他觉察不出疼，或者说，他的全身仍然战栗着，他压根什么都觉查不出。“你这个家伙是变态吧。等节目播出来的时候，肯定会被粉丝发现我耳朵上怎么多了这么个玩意。”他瞪着银时道。

“哈，发现又怎么样？你也可以摘下来哦。”银时说得平淡，眼睛里写着“你敢摘下来试试看”。

“切。”骂了一声，但是到底，没有摘下来。

银时是个变态没错。可是放纵他至此的……是自己。

时间差不多了。他深吸一口气，推门走了出去，临走前不忘为了面子撂着狠话：“回家再收拾你这个混蛋！”

银时站在里面，给了他一个笑：“等你啊，老公。”

节目继续录制着，银时在化妆间随便撸了一发。头发懒得再梳起来，帽子墨镜口罩全部武装上了，他也没再进观众席，自己走去了停车场。

他在车上一边等着自己的恋人录节目，一边手机刷着恋人的官方老婆群，看一帮小姑娘花式夸着自己的恋人，一口一个老公。

我不一样啊。我搞到的可是真的。

他懒洋洋地想。

（PS：细节勿深究！银桑可以拿一把木剑砍人，打耳洞什么的当然不在话下嗷！）


End file.
